Waiting
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Yuuri wants to break his engagement with Wolfram, Murata offers a helping hand. Little does Yuuri know, it was all part of the sage's sneaky plans! My very first MuraYuu


Title: Waiting  
Author: Mai Sasaki/Miyuki Meiru  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: MurataxYuuri  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
One-shot  
Summary: Yuuri wants to break his engagement with Wolfram, Murata offers a helping hand. Little does Yuuri know, it was all part of the sage's sneaky plans!  
Author's Notes: I never really tried to write for this pairing before. I'm sorry if ever you'll find the characters OOC, especially MuraKen. I really like Murata and now I made a fic dedicated to my favourite sage! Awwe, I love his sneakiness! Sorry for the poor grammar though.

* * *

Yuuri was getting bored. The young king sighed as he stared at the numerous piles of unfinished paperwork. He hadn't been outside the castle for several days now and Conrad was busy training the new recruits so that meant no playing catch with him. Greta was eagerly joining Anissina in her inventions and Yuuri wouldn't want to take the risk of walking right into the mad scientist's laboratory.

His thoughts lingered on Wolfram; his fiancé whom he suspected had began flirting with one of his men. Recently, Yuuri felt like he was being avoided and ignored by the blonde, not that Yuuri liked him in a romantic way but he should at least know if Wolfram was already setting his heart out to anybody.

He didn't like guys and he wasn't gay either but seeing how Wolfram devoted himself to him, he couldn't help it but to feel guilty. He wanted to try and work things out with the blonde. He was so new to this and the thought of being with another guy still made him shudder.

The door to his office swung open, and a chuckle was heard. "Yo Shibuya!" came the enthusiastic voice of his best friend, Murata Ken.

"Murata," the young king gave a slight paused, "anything wrong?"

The sage gave a sheepish smile, "no, nothing's wrong…"

"But why are you here?" Yuuri asked, knowing the fact that Murata won't leave Shinou's temple without a reason.

"I sensed that you needed some company," he said as his glasses glinted.

Yuuri smiled in the midst of signing his name on his paperwork. "This sucks, I haven't been outside the castle for so long, Gwendal and Gunter weren't giving me an easy time and Conrad's too busy to rescue me from paperwork...and…" Yuuri frowned a bit, "Wolfram's avoiding me and I feel like he's flirting with somebody!"

"My, my accusing Lord von Bielefeld of cheating… what an improvement, Shibuya!" Murata said in a sarcastic tone, still his glasses glistened. "So you like him that way already?" Murata laughed as Yuuri turned crimson.

"Murata!" Yuuri called exasperatedly. "I mean, if he likes somebody else… why doesn't he break the engagement so he could be with the one he likes?"

"I think it's not that easy for Lord von Bielefeld too…" Murata paused, "considering that you're the Maou and I think he believes you like him too!"

"No way!" the young king panicked, "Murata! You know that I'm not gay!"

"Certainly you aren't gay…" Murata snickered, "but you are definitely one _hell_ of a submissive!"

Submissive… Yuuri cringed upon hearing the word.

"Murata!" Yuuri blushed madly. Murata could only laugh at his friend's reaction, Yuuri looked so _cute_.

"Just kidding, then you prefer uke than submissive?" He asked as Yuuri gave a whining sound.

"Arrgh, Murata stop it already!" Yuuri felt his face hot. "Is there any way to show Wolfram that I don't like him in a romantic way?" Yuuri asked.

"There is one way," the sage paused "by showing him that you like somebody else."

"How's that going to work on Wolf?"

"Lord von Bielefeld would respect your happiness. I think that would work…" he laughed a bit, "after you receive third degree burns all over your body!"

"I don't think I have somebody I like as of now…" Yuuri sighed, "And hey! If I do that I would probably be bedridden before the engagement's broken!"

"Hmm, I'll think of another way…" Murata's glasses glinted.

"Thanks Murata! You're really a life saver!"

"Shibuya, why don't you come here for a second?"

The young king stood facing the sage, his best friend. "Oi, oi this is weird Murata…"

"This isn't weird…" Murata laughed, "we aren't doing anything weird…"

"Murata-" Yuuri was cut off when he felt soft lips on his own. He was too shocked to respond. He froze and in just a matter of seconds he became used to the feeling… weird but definitely warm. He began to respond and kissed Murata back. So this was how it felt to kiss a guy… it might not be that bad too.

Yuuri broke from the kiss and inhaled, "…that was…"

"YUURI, YOU CHEATER!" Wolfram scowled, his sword drawn against the two double blacks.

Yuuri gulped, he was surely dead. Wolfram saw everything!

"Wolf… this is…" the young king stuttered.

"You're cheating with the sage! I should have known!" Wolfram yelled furiously. "You wimp! I won't forgive you this time!"

Yuuri felt a hand grabbed his own, and then it wasn't that long enough before he realized that he was being dragged by Murata Ken. "Let's run!" Murata said before Wolfram could summon his maryoku.

Hand in hand, they ran along the corridors hoping to reach the baths safely without Wolfram catching and roasting them. Soon, their commotion gathered enough attention and not only Wolfram was chasing them, Gunter, Gwendal and Conrad was chasing them along with the blonde. Shouts and cries were heard asking them why they were running away. Wolfram could only growl at the thought of his cheating fiancé.

Yuuri didn't know why he felt like he was enjoying their escapade. "We look like an eloping couple!" Murata snickered.

"What?" Yuuri asked before the sage pushed him into the pool and both were saved by the vortex of water that would lead them to the other world.

As the swirling vortex of water transported them to the other world, Murata couldn't help but to think of the naughty things he would _love_ to do with cute, innocent Yuuri once they arrived safely without the threats of being torched by a certain fire wielder.

Murata wasn't going to stop at this point of time. He waited for a long time to do this. He was beyond his limit, he would do it even though it meant doing it on Yuuri's single bed and they would probably be both sore in the end.

**Omake:**

"Is there a way for me to know if Yuuri has feelings for me?" Wolfram asked the sage, Murata Ken.

"Why don't you try reverse psychology? Try to show Shibuya what he does to you and make him feel what you're feeling."

And thus, Wolfram tried flirting with another guy just to make his fiancé jealous. He didn't know that he already fell with the sneaky sage's devious plans to steal his fiancé.

**Finished!**

So how was it? Hmm… I wonder what are those 'naughty' things in Murata's head. Yuuri should be really careful. I really loved the idea of Murata toying with cute Yuuri xD. I've had enough of my fangirling moments! Please give me reviews!


End file.
